Polyamide resins have been conventionally widely used as various component materials for clothing, industrial material, automobile, electrical and electronic, or industrial use or the like, because of excellent molding processability, mechanical properties, and chemical resistance.
In recent years, in molded articles using polyamide resins, continuous molding may be performed on a long-term basis under molding conditions in which the molding cycle is shortened, in order to improve productivity.
In such long-term continuous molding of polyamide resins, high plasticization time stability during molding is important. If this plasticization time varies, variations in the dimensions and appearance properties of the molded articles increase, which may greatly affect productivity.
Particularly, when reinforced polyamide resins reinforced with inorganic fillers and the like are molded, plasticization stability greatly affects the stability of molded article appearance.
Therefore, under the present circumstances, particularly, polyamide resins that are excellent in plasticization time stability in performing long-term continuous molding as described above, and further excellent in the stability of molded article appearance are demanded.
In order to meet such a demand for an improvement in the plasticization time stability of resins in performing long-term continuous molding, glass reinforced long fiber materials comprising polyolefin resins in which the pellet shape is defined (for example, see Patent Document 1), and glass-reinforced materials comprising polyamide resins having a melting point of 280° C. or higher and lower than 330° C. in which the pellet shape is defined (for example, see Patent Document 2) are disclosed as materials that can promote the shortening of plasticization time and reduce variations in the mass of products.